Another Side
by LE McMurray
Summary: When Ammonet has Daniel alone in the tent she switches bodies.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Just an alternate to Forever In A Day. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Daniel swallowed anxiously as he pointed the gun at his wife.

She's not Sha're, he reminded himself.

Keeping the gun trained on her his eyes searched the tent for the child.

"Where's the boy?" he demanded, his voice betraying his nervousness.

"Where you and the System Lords will never find him," Ammonet answered looking coldly at him. Her hand moved and the ribbon device glowed.

"Don't," Daniel cried, gripping his gun tighter, "DON'T."

All he saw next was the orange glow as his whole body went numb and he collapsed to the ground.

x

Ammonet laughed, "A weak fool."

"Leave him alone," Sha're screamed.

"He should have fired his weapon now his stupidity will cost him dearly," Ammonet mocked her host.

"I will do anything you say," Sha're cried pleadingly, "Just do not harm him."

"You are as weak as he is," she said as she leaned over Daniel.

Sha're fought as hard as she could, using all her strength to stop Ammonet. Ammonet struck back and sent wave after wave of excruciating pain at her. Sha're cried in frustration as she lost her fight.

x

Daniel couldn't move.

He could see Ammonet towering above him looking down on him with a cold taunting smile. As she knelt beside him he tried to move but he couldn't even make himself blink. For an instant he thought he saw Sha're looking down at him, an apology in her eyes but it passed quickly.

Ammonet opened his mouth and leaned over him pressing her mouth to his. The taste of blood assailed him, he felt something wriggle into his mouth and enter his body.

Daniel saw Sha're falling away. She was in pain, gasping for air and spitting out blood.

Ammonet, he thought horrified, she's in me.

Suddenly his entire body felt like it was on fire. Every nerve ending screamed as the Gould burrowed into his mind to take over his body. He tried to scream, to call for help but nothing came out.

"No," he cried silently.

"This is my body now," he heard Ammonet laughing in his mind.

"Leave me alone," he screamed falling deeper into the darkness.

"You are as weak as she was," Ammonet gloated, "And now you are mine."

x

Sha're watched in horror as Daniel's crystal blue eyes glowed like molten gold.

"No, Dan'iel," Sha're whispered tearfully, "No."

She could only look on in despair as Ammonet stood before her in her husband's body.

"Stand," Ammonet commanded, "Stand or I torture him and you shall hear his screams."

Slowly and painfully Sha're managed to pull herself up so she stood facing the Goa'uld.

"Please, do not hurt him," Sha're whispered.

Ammonet laughed, "You are still weak and that is why I shall win. I shall go back to Earth as Jackson and destroy them."

Picking up the gun Ammonet pointed it at Sha're, "It is time for you to die."

Sha're swallowed in fear but held herself proudly refusing to cower before the Goa'uld just before Teal'c appeared suddenly.

"Daniel Jackson, you are safe," he said relieved, aiming his staff weapon at her.

"I am fine Teal'c," Ammonet told him, "We must return to Earth."

"No," Sha're cried, flinching as Teal'c moved to fire.

She jumped again as Sam and Jack appeared both instantly pointed their guns at her.

"Jack please," Sha're cried, "Ammonet is now in Dan'iel."

"Stop it," Ammonet yelled pretending to be her husband, "Colonel, we must go home."

Sha're closed her eyes feeling all hope leave her.

x

Sam frowned at the scene in front of her before she handed Jack her weapon pulling out a zat instead.

"I'll restrain her," she offered walking softly over towards Sha're.

Sam stumbled and grabbed Daniel's arm for support, "Thanks," she smiled as she moved behind Sha're.

Sam pulled Sha're's hands behind her back. Sam gently squeezed her hand before pushing her towards Jack.

Jack caught Sha're shock covering his face as Sam fired her zat at Daniel before anyone could react. Daniel cried out in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"Daniel?" Jack cried falling down next to his friend, Sha're dropped down beside him.

"Jack, she's in me," Daniel called through the pain; "You have to knock her out."

Jack bit his lip before making his decision, "Do it," he ordered Teal'c.

"I love you Sha're," Daniel whispered before Teal'c knocked him unconscious.

Jack closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths. He had to keep focused; Daniel needed him to be focused.

"Teal'c restrain him and get him back to Earth," he ordered, "Carter go with him. We'll catch up."

They nodded.

Sha're was gently touching Daniel's face, when Teal'c moved to tie him up she pulled her knees up to her chest and watched.

Jack waited till Sam and Teal'c were gone before he turned to Sha're who was watching him fearfully. He stood up and offered her his hand. When he pulled her to her feet he gave her a quick hug.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

She nodded mutely before she started to cry softly everything beginning to catch up with her.

"We'll fix this," he promised her, "We will. Now we have to get back to Earth."

Sha're nodded, "I wish to get as far from here as possible."

As they walked towards the Stargate Sha're swayed before collapsing. Jack caught her. Picking up his friend's wife he headed back home.

* * *

The first person Jack saw when he exited the gate was Kasuf watching anxiously.

"She's okay," Jack assured him as he carried the unconscious Sha're towards the waiting gurney where Janet stood.

"Colonel?" Hammond placed all his questions in that one word.

Jack took one last look at Sha're as she was wheeled away before turning to his commanding officer.

"Daniel walked into Ammonet's clutches," he reported, "She must have done something to knock him out before switching bodies. Sha're seems okay just exhausted. Carter knew somehow and zatted Daniel before we got Teal'c to knock him out."

Hammond nodded, "Go get cleaned up and get to the infirmary. I know you're anxious to check on Dr. Jackson and his wife."

Jack smiled gratefully before heading for a shower.

x

"She's fine," Janet assured him as Jack appeared in the infirmary, "Exhausted, some trauma to her throat where the Gould came out but otherwise she's sleeping peacefully."

"Good," Jack breathed with relief, "What about Daniel?"

Janet sighed, "Ammonet entered through the back of his throat and I have no way to remove her without killing Daniel."

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly before he walked over to look at his friend. The restraints were tight and several guards stood around the room ready to shoot if the Gould managed to get loose.

"Hold on Daniel," he whispered, "Just hold on and I'll get you out of this."

* * *

Sha're could hear some strange noises all around her as she woke up. Her throat was sore and rough, her head was light but her body was heavy. She waited for the taunts to start but nothing came. Ammonet was no longer there.

Opening her eyes she looked around in confusion.

"Hey there," a woman said coming over to her, "Nice to see you're awake."

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked, amazed at the sound of her own voice, amazed she was herself once more.

"You're in the SGC," the woman told her as she started to check her over, "I'm Dr. Fraiser. But call me Janet."

Sha're shook her head she was so confused and she couldn't remember anything after Ammonet abducted the people of her planet.

Looking around again she saw a familiar face smiling down at her.

"Jack?" she smiled sitting up and hugging him relieved to have someone she knew and trusted near before things suddenly came rushing back, "Dan'iel," she cried, "No."

Tears fell from her eyes as Jack gathered her in his arms, "Shh," he whispered rocking her slightly, "We'll fix it."

"Where is he?" she asked fearfully.

Jack bit his lip, "In another room."

"I want to see him," Sha're said.

"Before anything," Janet interrupted, "Sam is waiting to take you to get cleaned up," she told Sha're, "Then General Hammond wishes to speak with you."

x

Sha're looked at herself in the mirror pleased that all trace of Ammonet's make-up and dresses were gone. The soft blue clothing she had been given was so different from what she was used to but it felt good just to be able to experience something again. Her skin was clear from any make-up and her hair hung down her back slightly damp and curling at the ends.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked her.

"Like myself once more," she replied turning to the other woman, "If only Dan'iel was not now…" she stopped as tears threatened her.

Sam gave her a gentle hug, "We'll save him," she said, "You have to believe that."

Sha're nodded.

x

As they walked into the debriefing room Sha're saw her father and ran to him.

"Oh my dear child," Kasuf cried holding her tightly, "My dear daughter."

Sha're hugged him before looking shyly at General Hammond as he came towards them.

"Welcome to Earth Mrs Jackson," he said holding out his hand.

As her father kept an arm around she took Hammond's hand and shook it.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Okay Colonel," Hammond said, "Any time you're ready."

They all sat down around the table.

"Just like I told you sir," Jack said, "Daniel walked into Ammonet's clutches and is now possessed by her. Though I still don't get how you knew Carter."

"When Daniel called you Colonel, I knew something was wrong. Daniel only ever calls you that these days if he's mad at you," Sam told him, "So I grabbed his arm which told me there was a Goa'uld in him."

"She believed that if she moved into Dan'iel's body then she could come to Earth and before you could do anything she would be able to destroy you." Sha're told them, "She did not think you would arrive before she could kill me."

Kasuf sighed, "Most of our people are safe thanks to you. I must go home and reassure them."

"I must stay here Father," Sha're told him.

"Of course my child," Kasuf nodded.

While Hammond arranged for the Stargate to be opened to Abydos Kasuf took Sha're to the side were they talked quickly for a few minutes. Half an hour later Kasuf had headed back to Abydos.

x

"What's our options?" Jack asked after they sat down again.

"I've been thinking about this," Janet said, "We could use Machello's Gould killing things on him but I'm not sure if it would work after he'd already been infected and we have no way to make sure he's the only one infected."

"Then it's the Hammer," Jack concluded.

Janet nodded grimly.

"What is the Hammer?" Sha're asked.

"It's an Asgard device, "Sam told her, "It takes the Goa'uld to a maze where only the host is able to leave. We know it will hurt him but he'll be free once he gets through."

Sha're paled, "Is this the only way?"

"We could call the Tok'ra," Hammond said, "But we don't know if they could extract Ammonet without damaging Dr. Jackson."

"You may not like this sir," Jack said, "But Sha're is his wife. I think ultimately the choice should be hers."

"You're correct Colonel," Hammond frowned, "I don't like it but you're right."

"I need some time," Sha're looked at Jack, "Can I see him?"

* * *

Sha're stood looking down on Daniel as she thought.

"I do not know what to do," she told Jack as he came to stand behind her, "I cannot let him be hurt. But I want her out of him."

"Come here," Jack put an arm around her and hugged her tightly before looking at her, "Now listen to me. Daniel is strong, he's much stronger than anyone I have ever known, he can survive this and do you know why he'll survive this?"

She shook her head.

Jack smiled, "Cause you're here waiting for him."

Sha're smiled shyly before taking a deep breath, "Will this save him?"

"It will kill the Gould."

"Then we use the Hammer."

x

"I've been thinking about this too," Janet said as they were sitting again in the debriefing room, "You and Teal'c were unconscious when the Hammer took you?"

Jack nodded, "I'm pretty sure it knocked us out for a while."

"I concur," Teal'c added.

"This means any sedative we give him may wear off before you wake up so…"

"So he has to go through himself?" Sam asked horrified, "There has to be another way?"

Jack frowned, "Doc's right. Ammonet will be awake and will be able to get out of the restraints. She'll kill whoever's there."

"She shall," Sha're agreed, "It shall be her way of showing Dan'iel she is stronger than he. If any of you are killed it would destroy Dan'iel."

"How about this," Jack suggested, "We send him through and when the Hammer grabs him SG1 and Sha're head for the exit. If he hasn't got through we injure him and drag him through."

"It's the best idea we have. Dr. Fraiser shall accompany you also," Hammond decided, "SG1 you have a go."

x

As the Stargate opened Teal'c and Sam headed through to make sure Daniel was taken by the Hammer. Janet was making a few checks on what she was bringing with them. Jack stood to one side with Sha're his arm was wrapped around her shoulders in comfort. Both looked nervous.

"We're ready," Janet told the soldiers waiting.

Daniel was wheeled in. Ammonet struggled as the guards dragged her up the ramp.

"Hang in there Daniel," Jack called, "We're coming."

Daniel's eyes glowed as Ammonet glared murderously at Sha're before they were pushed through the Gate.

Jack waited holding his breath.

"It took him," Sam called over the radio.

"On our way Carter," Jack replied before turning to Sha're and Janet, "Ready?"

* * *

Daniel kept himself hidden as Ammonet woke up. He listened to Thor's message with a feeling of satisfaction.

"They have abandoned you," Ammonet taunted him.

"You're wrong," Daniel answered simply.

"I shall not give in," Ammonet told him sharply, "I shall win and you shall watch as I slowly torture your wife to death."

"No," Daniel replied gently, "You won't ever leave here."

As she screamed in fury at him Daniel pulled himself back into hiding.

x

Sha're followed Teal'c as they climbed higher into the mountains. The cold air made her shiver but she was determined to keep up with the others. As time passed it was soon even colder but thankfully Jack called them to stop.

"Set up camp here," he ordered, "Carter, get a fire going."

Sam nodded and dropping her pack started collecting firewood, Teal'c and Jack erected the tents while Janet pulled Sha're to one side.

"I just want to make sure you're alright," Janet told her.

"I am a little tired," Sha're confessed, "And very worried."

"He'll be fine," Janet assured her, "For one thing he has Colonel O'Neill on his side and he refuses to let anything happen to Daniel."

Sha're smiled tiredly, "I know. He has been wonderful through this."

"Jack loves Daniel a great deal," Janet informed her, "They're family."

They rejoined the others as Jack called dinner.

"Can I join you?" Jack asked Sha're later as they were settling in for the night, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Of course," Sha're smiled warmly at him.

"How you doing?"

"I am fine, just a little cold," she told him with a shiver. "I am not used to this. Actually I am not used to feeling anything."

Jack placed a blanket around her, "Get some sleep. We've still got quite a climb."

"Jack," she said quietly as she lay down.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for everything," she smiled at him, "I do not know what I would have done if you had not been here."

Jack smiled affectionately at her, "Get some sleep."

* * *

Daniel was hiding watching as Ammonet wandered the maze. They had already been in the chamber where the Hammer was but Ammonet refused to believe she was trapped.

"They're coming," Daniel told her, "They're coming and they'll pull us through."

"I shall not allow that," Ammonet yelled back at him as she knelt before the stream. Suddenly Ammonet ducked them under the water Daniel felt control return to him as water and dirt filled his lungs. Ammonet pulled out letting Daniel choke and throw up, laughing all the time.

"Remember I can kill you and I will before I leave this body," Ammonet sneered at him, "I can cause you great pain and keep you alive so that you will beg me to kill you."

Daniel was forced back into the darkness knowing he had to bide his time. He just hoped he could do this.

x

"I saw them," Ammonet called out to him later, "I saw them standing and he had his arm around her."

Daniel refused to answer.

"Your wife found someone new very quickly."

"You're a fool," Daniel told her.

"No, you are," Ammonet laughed, "Do you want to know what she did with Apophis? Do you want to see how the child was conceived?"

Daniel tried to blank out what she was showing him but he couldn't. The pain Sha're felt, her cries of fear and horror and calling to him for help.

"I destroyed your child before Apophis gave her his," Ammonet continued.

"Stop it," Daniel screamed in horror and despair, "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it."

He pulled himself deeper into the darkness leaving her laughter echoing through the caverns.

x

Ammonet stood before the Hammer pacing furiously.

"Asgard technology," she fumed, "But I shall not be defeated."

Daniel watched from his hiding place anger flowing through him. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to kill her more than before after seeing what she and Apophis did to his wife and his baby. After seeing Apophis hurt the woman he loved more than his own life. He had to fight; they were counting on him to get himself out of this.

Ammonet was closer than before examining the edge of the Hammer trying to find a small crack she could get through.

Daniel attacked; he managed to upset her balance making Ammonet fall forward. It was the only thing he knew he could do. As they fell the Hammer caught them in the forcefield.

Pain coursed through his body.

"No, no, no, no, no," Ammonet shrieked.

"Leave me," Daniel screamed.

Every nerve burned as Ammonet held on tightly refusing to die.

"Leave," he screamed again.

"I am Ammonet, I am a Goddess," Ammonet yelled, "I shall not die."

"This is my body," Daniel cried back, "I am Daniel, I am Daniel, I am Daniel. Leave."

He felt as though several needles pierced his head and neck before he dropped to the ground.

Daniel breathed in relief; she was gone. With that thought he slumped forward.

* * *

"Daniel," Janet cried running to where he lay unconscious.

Jack caught Sha're around her waist holding her back letting Janet and Sam check Daniel over.

"Please, please," Sha're was whispering over and over.

"He's alive," Janet told them, "His breathing is good."

"The Goa'uld's gone," Sam reported.

"He's soaked through," Janet said, "We have to get him dry and warm."

Efficiently she pulled out some dry clothes and with help from Sam and Sha're they got him changed and dry.

"Teal'c, Jack get the stretcher and let's get moving," Janet ordered.

x

Daniel could feel himself moving. He was sure he was being carried but he had no idea why. Voices sounded around him but it was just a stream of noise.

He shivered while the cold air swiped at him and he moaned.

A gentle hand caressed his face and a musical voice sounded near him. He listened unable to work out the words but the voice gently lulled him back to sleep.

x

They had stopped for the night. Placing Daniel carefully down Jack and Teal'c moved so that Janet could get in and check him.

Daniel was shivering but he was running a high fever.

"We have to make him warmer," she said, "Sam, hand me some more blankets."

Placing several more blankets on him Janet frowned, "We'll have to use body heat to keep him warm through the night. Sha're I want you to lie on one side of him, Jack the other."

Sha're saw Jack lie on one side of Daniel and add another blanket over them both. Following his lead she slid down till she was lying beside her husband. As Janet placed more blankets over them she felt his head fall against her shoulder. Gently she touched his face alarmed at how hot it was.

Daniel moaned moving restlessly.

"You're safe," Jack whispered to him, "Just relax, you're safe."

"Sleep my love," Sha're whispered in her native tongue, "We shall watch over you."

At the sound of her voice he relaxed cuddling in closer to her. Soon his breathing let her know he was in a deep sleep and she closed her eyes to rest.

x

The Stargate was close; they were almost home. Jack and Teal'c had stopped to rest for a while placing the stretcher on the ground.

Sha're instantly sat with Daniel, her voice was the only thing that calmed him. Janet was worried he hadn't woken up yet but he was dreaming so that meant he was just sleeping.

As they came closer to the Stargate Garwain appeared.

"My friends," she called, "What has happened?"

"Daniel was possessed by a Goa'uld," Sam told her, "We put him through Thor's Hammer."

"An Etin," Garwain cried horrified, "There is a trial ahead for him."

"What?" Jack snapped.

"Sir, we need to get Daniel back to Earth now," Janet interrupted.

Jack looked annoyed; he wanted to know more.

"I'll talk some more to Garwain," Sam offered.

"Fine, Carter come home when you're done," Jack said, "Teal'c dial us home now."

* * *

Daniel lay on the bed his face pale and he was still running a dangerously high fever.

"Why does he not wake up?" Sha're cried as she sat with him, "You said he would be well."

Jack stared at his feet at her accusation, "We thought he would be. The woman we met who went through the Hammer was fine."

"I cannot lose him. Not after all this," she whispered resting her head against his, "Come back to me, my Dan'iel."

"Sha're?" Daniel murmured as he started to stir.

Instantly Jack dived to get Janet.

"I am here Dan'iel," Sha're cried leaning over him, "I am here."

Daniel forced his eyes open, blinking in the light of the room.

"Sha're?" he asked again, "Is it you?"

"Yes, my love," she smiled as she held his hand tightly; "You had us worried. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," he muttered.

"Janet shall fix that," Sha're waved Janet to hurry over.

"Welcome back," Janet smiled as she arrived over with Jack in tow, "Your fever's broken and your vitals are getting back to normal."

"Hey Danny-boy," Jack grinned, "Thought you were going to sleep forever."

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Jack looked worriedly at Janet.

"Confused," Daniel murmured, "But Sha're is here so I don't care."

Sha're smiled warmly at him, "Rest my Dan'iel. I shall not leave you."

"Promise?" his voice was sluggish.

"I promise," she softly kissed him.

A smile spread over his face before he fell back asleep.

"Guys," they all looked up as Sam came in, "We may have a problem."

x

"What's up Carter?" Jack asked as they stood in the room overlooking Daniel's bed.

"I talked to Garwain about this and she told me that when Kendra went through the Hammer afterwards she went through some sort of, Garwain called it a nightmare period," Sam told them, "Basically she was very confused every time she woke up and had some pretty realistic hallucinations."

"You believe this shall happen to Dan'iel?" Sha're looked scared.

"We can't be sure," Jack said, "Did you have anything like that? Carter? Sha're? I didn't."

"The Gould Hathor put in you didn't have time to blend," Sam reminded him, "Jolinar died saving me and Ammonet left Sha're willingly."

"No," Jack snapped, "I don't believe we went through all that just to lose him now."

Sam sighed, "Garwain told me that Kendra got through it after a few weeks because she came to trust Garwain and her husband."

"Daniel already trusts all of us," Janet said, "Surely he'll come out of this quickly."

"I'm not so sure," Sam sighed, "She said it was a small group who helped Kendra."

"Easy solution to that," Jack announced.

"How sir?" Sam asked dubiously.

"I'll take him and Sha're to the cabin," he told them, "There it'll be just us and we'll get him through whatever it is."

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea," Sam said, "Wouldn't all of us be better."

"No," Janet said thoughtfully, "I hate to say it but I agree with Colonel O'Neill. The two people Daniel is closest to would be the best way."

x

Sha're gently brushed her hand through Daniel's hair comfortingly as his head rested in her lap. Jack was finishing adding supplies to the jeep and Janet was giving instructions.

"Keep him hydrated, warm and I want daily updates," she told them, "Also Sha're I know you'll want to be with him constantly but when you sleep it has to be in a separate room. Until we're sure he's better you have to be careful. Daniel's received some pretty intensive training over the past few years and if he gets hallucinations while you're…" she paused, "He could hurt you without realising it."

"I understand," Sha're whispered.

"Good. Now Jack you are responsible for both of them," Janet told him sharply, "Sha're is just over a Gould possession as well so make sure she eats and sleeps."

Jack gave her a mock salute, "Yes ma'am."

"We'll see you in a few days," Sam smiled.

Jack nodded before jumping in and driving away.

* * *

Sha're gasped in amazement at where the cabin was situated.

"This is so beautiful," she sighed looking through the window, "It is so different from Abydos."

Jack grinned, "Let's get him inside then we'll get the rest of the stuff."

Sha're nodded.

Daniel suddenly started to toss and murmur in distress.

"Calm my love," she whispered gently stroking his cheek, "We are here with you."

At her voice he settled back to sleep.

Jack shook his head with amusement before he tried to get Daniel out of the jeep. Daniel was limp as he picked him up.

"Should have brought Teal'c for this," Jack grimaced.

x

They finally managed to get Daniel settled and all their supplies into the cabin.

"Okay, dinner," Jack decided, "If you don't eat properly I'm in trouble."

Sha're laughed softly before glancing worriedly towards the room where Daniel lay.

"Go sit with him," Jack told her, "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

She smiled gratefully at him and headed to be with her husband.

Sha're gently closed the door behind her before sitting next to Daniel. He looked so peaceful as he lay there.

"Please come back to me," she whispered to him, "I need you," her hand slid into his while she played with his hair, "Ammonet is gone and we can have our life back."

Daniel started to stir; he shifted uncomfortably before he screamed.

"Get her out," he yelled as he started to claw at the back of his neck, "Get her out."

"Jack!!!!" Sha're cried as she tried to stop Daniel from hurting himself.

Jack came diving in and scrambled over grabbing Daniel's arms and holding him down.

"Get her out," Daniel kept crying, "Jack, help me."

"Daniel she's gone," Jack told him, "She's gone. Listen to me."

"Get her out, get her out," Daniel kept saying before he seemed to notice where he was, "Jack?" he asked in confusion.

"You're safe," Jack told him.

Daniel looked at him before he turned to see Sha're sitting looking worried, "Sha're?"

"I am here," she whispered smiling as he took her hand.

"Why are we here?" Daniel frowned in bewilderment.

"Just to rest," Sha're whispered gently stroking his hair, "So rest my love."

Daniel closed his eyes and was soon asleep again. Jack gently cleaned up the scratches on the back of Daniel's neck.

"Come on and get something to eat," he gently but forcefully moved Sha're, "Let him sleep."

x

Jack sat watching Daniel sleep. He had forced Sha're to get some rest and she was now in the other room. Daniel hadn't woken up since he thought Ammonet was still in there. He was talking in his sleep but this being Daniel he was talking in at least three different languages. Jack leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Stop it," Daniel's voice woke him up, "Please stop it."

Daniel was tossing but was still fast asleep.

"It's okay," Jack told him, "Everything's alright."

"Leave her," Daniel yelled, "No. My baby, they killed our baby."

Jack looked over as a gasp sounded from the door. He saw Sha're starting to cry and jumped up to help her.

Daniel had calmed down and was sleeping again peacefully as Jack herded Sha're into the other room.

x

"What was that?" Jack asked gently as he sat her down on the couch sitting next to her.

"She told him," Sha're whispered horrified, "I hoped he would never know."

"Know what?"

"When I was taken I was with child," she told him tearfully, "I had just discovered it myself and I had planned to surprise Dan'iel. I wanted to tell him before he took you to the cave but I did not get the chance."

As her tears flooded out Jack gently comforted her, "Ammonet killed the child?"

She nodded, "My little girl. She told me so I knew she was more powerful than I. Then Apophis made me pregnant with his child."

Jack sighed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I did not want Dan'iel to know what we had lost," she said in a small voice, "I feared it would hurt him so badly."

Jack shook his head, "You should have told us."

"I could not," she whispered, "How could I tell him as I sat there with another man's child inside me that ours had been killed so it could be born?"

"He knows now," Jack reminded her, "It'll take time but you'll get through it together."

She nodded and Jack sent her back to get some more sleep. Sorrow filled him as he watched her walk towards the room. He hoped this would end soon.

x

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Jack asked a few days later.

"I shall be fine," Sha're assured him before looking at him expectantly, "You shall not be long?"

He smiled, "I'll pick up what we need and be right back, I promise."

She nodded and watched him leave before heading into where Daniel was. He slept most of the day, which worried her. Her Daniel had always been so full of energy and enthusiasm for life. His passion was one thing she had forever found incredible and when it was directed at her nothing else mattered.

Now he lay there looking so frail. Ammonet was still destroying her life even though she was now dead and Sha're found it hard to contain her anger.

"Sha're," Daniel whispered as he opened his eyes.

Smiling down at him she nodded, "It is alright my love."

"What is going on?" he asked still confused, "How did you…" he trailed off as he gently took her hand, "It doesn't matter. You're here."

"I am," she whispered leaning over to kiss him gently.

Daniel suddenly pulled her down so she was on the bed with him, "I missed you," he whispered as he kissed her, "I missed your voice, your laugh," he quivered as she slid her hand along his spine, "The way you do that. I missed you."

Sha're held onto him tightly, "I missed you too."

Despite Janet's warning Sha're relaxed in his embrace and soon became lost once more in their passion.

x

Daniel was asleep yet again beside her. Sha're lay propped up on one elbow watching him her fingers sliding through his hair.

He opened his eyes and looked at her confused, "Who are you?" he asked.

Sha're cried out in horror before she saw an amused look on his face.

"Dan'iel," she swatted his arm, "You scared me."

He laughed pulling her into his arms once more, "I never thought I'd get to do this ever again," he sighed before frowning, "I'm sorry."

"For what my Dan'iel?"

"I couldn't stop them," he said, "They took you and they…they took our baby. I'm sorry."

"Dan'iel," Sha're whispered leaning against him, "We are together now. It hurts and it always shall but we must live our lives. They are gone and we have each other once more."

"Sha're?" Jack's voice suddenly sounded.

Sha're frowned, she jumped up and pulled her clothes back on. She finished buttoning the shirt when Jack came into the room.

"There you are," Jack smiled before noticing Daniel looking better. As he moved to see his friend he leaned over to Sha're, "Tip, shirt looks better when it's not inside out."

She blushed as Jack walked past her, "How you feeling Daniel?"

"Pretty good," he smiled, "Not tired anymore anyway."

"Good, how about you sit on the couch for a while and I'll make dinner?"

Daniel grinned and with some help from his wife made it to the couch, they sat down together happily.

Jack grinned, "I have to make a quick call."

Going into the other room he dialled Janet.

"Fraiser," came the answer.

"Hey doc," Jack said, "Daily update time."

"How is he?"

"Awake, up and better."

"Good," she sighed, "Any idea if it just wore off or not."

Jack tried to stifle a laugh but failed, "Let's say Doctor's orders were ignored. I think the closeness he needed was something only one person could give him and he got that."

Hanging up Jack grinned, looked like everything was working out.


End file.
